iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Yang
Dong Yang was an elevator manufacturer from South Korea that existed from 1966 until 2003. They were taken over by ThyssenKrupp in 2003. From the late 1970's to the late 1990's, Dong Yang produced elevators under license from Toshiba as both companies had technical partnership, therefore the elevator design was very similar to Toshiba. In fact, most of their elevator models used Toshiba's "CV" elevator series names. This company should not be confused with a Malaysian elevator company bearing the same name. History of Dong Yang in Indonesia Dong Yang elevators and escalators first made into the Indonesian market in 1988. They were distributed and installed by a local distributor PT. Pura Kencana. When ThyssenKrupp acquired Dong Yang in October 2003, Pura Kencana ceased installing elevators but continued to maintain the remaining Dong Yang elevators operating in the country at that time. It came to a complete end when ThyssenKrupp acquired PT. Pura Kencana in October 2005 as an attempt to expand their presence further in IndonesiaThyssenKrupp Elevator (Asia Pacific) eNews - December 2005 (archived) (Refer to Page 9). The take over of Pura Kencana is responsible for the establishment of ThyssenKrupp elevator in Indonesia. There are still a number of remaining Dong Yang elevators operating in Indonesia, most of them are from the 1990s. The 2000s installations tends to be harder to find as they are rare and not many units were installed at that time. 1988-1989 So far the oldest Dong Yang elevator in Indonesia was found in Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang, which was installed in 1990. It is a 1980's type but unfortunately it has been modernized in the 2010's, leaving its original analogue position indicator intact but no longer work. The standard design of 1980s Dong Yang elevators is similar to that of Toshiba of the same era, featuring rectangular plastic buttons which lights up entirely when pressed and analogue indicators with either illuminating squares or illuminating numbers on a black background display. This is because Dong Yang made elevators under license from Toshiba. Dong Yang PS5 Exterior Full View.jpg|Dong Yang elevator in Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang, which is a 1980's type and installed in 1990. Dong Yang PS5 Exterior.jpg|1980's Dong Yang analogue exterior position indicator in Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang. Dong Yang PS5 Interior.jpg|1980's Dong Yang analogue interior position indicator in Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang. 1990s As Dong Yang had a partnership with Toshiba from the 1970s until the late 1990s and their elevators were produced under Toshiba's license, the design of elevator that was made by the company look almost identical to Toshiba. These elevators used the same style of fixtures as the ones used by Toshiba in the same period; which consisted of soft pressure black square buttons with green illumination and digital segments floor indicators. Some early installations also used analogue indicators, but this is very rare. There were two variants of car operating panels; a light brown colored surface mounted panel (standard configuration), and a basic flat stainless steel design which were normally found in mid-rise installations, although some low-rise installations also used flat panels. Dong Yang made both traction and hydraulic elevators in the 1990's. The standard geared traction model for low to mid-rise buildings is called CV60. Almost all installations in Indonesia are traction, but a hydraulic installation also exists. An example of a Dong Yang hydraulic elevator can still be found in Mall Pondok Indah 1, Jakarta, which was installed in 1991. JayakartaBali-1.JPG JayakartaBali-2.JPG DSCN0150.JPG JayakartaBali-3.JPG JayakartaBali-6.JPG 20150703_141951.jpg 20150703_142036.jpg JayakartaBali-4.JPG DongYang-Brawijaya5.jpg DongYang-Brawijaya4.JPG DongYang-Brawijaya3.JPG DongYang-Brawijaya6.jpg DongYang-Brawijaya1.JPG DongYang BinaSentra2.png DongYang BinaSentra3.png DongYang BinaSentra4.png DongYang BinaSentra5.png DongYang BinaSentra10.jpg DongYang BinaSentra6.png DongYang BinaSentra9.jpg DongYang BinaSentra1.png DongYang BinaSentra7.png DongYang BinaSentra8.png N2059.jpg|1991 Dong Yang hydraulic elevator. N2060.jpg|1991 Dong Yang hydraulic elevator with a rare analog floor indicator. N2062.jpg|1991 Dong Yang hydraulic elevator. 20160731_114013.jpg 20160731_113827.jpg 20160731_113853.jpg 20160731_113924.jpg 20160731_113943.jpg 20160731_113932.jpg 20160731_114135.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 1.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 2.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 3.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 4.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 5.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 6.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 7.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 8.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 10.jpg Dongyang Pasadenia 9.jpg Dong Yang Traction Elevators at The Jayakarta Bali Residence, Bali (South)|1995 Dong Yang traction elevators in Bali. 3 Dong Yang Traction Elevators at The Laguna Nusa Dua, Bali|Slightly different style of 1990s Dong Yang elevator. Dong Yang Traction Elevators at Bina Sentra, Jakarta|1996 Dong Yang traction elevator in Jakarta. R2 Dong Yang Hydraulic Elevator at Pondok Indah Mall 1, Jakarta (SL2)|1991 Dong Yang hydraulic elevator in Jakarta. R3 Dong Yang Hydraulic Scenic Elevator - Pondok Indah Mall 1, Jakarta, ID|1991 Dong Yang holed hydraulic scenic elevator in Jakarta. 2000s In 1999, Dong Yang ended its partnership with Toshiba and began making their own elevators, with the DY20 model being the company's first "home made" elevator model. The standard elevator design that Dong Yang made in the early 2000s comes with silver oval shaped buttons which illuminates red. The floor indicators are mostly found above the inner door. They can be either a 16-segments digital or LED dot matrix display. These late models of Dong Yang elevators are rare in Indonesia. DongYang-Kemang15 1.jpg 20160402_140029.jpg DongYang-Kemang15 2.jpg DongYang-Kemang15 6.jpg DongYang-Kemang15 3.jpg DongYang-Kemang15 5.jpg DongYang-Kemang15 4.jpg 20160402_135720.jpg 20160402_135733.jpg DongYang-Mabes1.jpg 1487513140591.jpg DongYang RSF1.jpg DongYang RSF2.jpg DongYang RSF3.jpg DongYang RSF4.jpg Dongyang YAI 1.jpg Dongyang YAI 2.jpg Dongyang YAI 5.jpg Dongyang YAI 4.jpg Dongyang YAI 3.jpg 2 Dong Yang Traction Elevators at 15 Kemang Street, Jakarta|2000s Dong Yang (late model) elevator in Jakarta. (Video 450) Husada Funeral Home, Jakarta DongYang Traction Elevator (For Coffins)|Another late model of Dong Yang elevator (video: Sumosoftinc) Strange Dong Yang Elevator at STIE UPI Y.A.I Kramat Raya|Early 2000's Dong Yang elevators in Jakarta (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) 700TH VIDEOS - Original Dong Yang Elevator at Anna Hospital Pekayon (Old Building)|Early 2000's Dong Yang bed elevator in Bekasi (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) ThyssenKrupp Dongyang After ThyssenKrupp took over Dong Yang in October 2003, the company became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008 when it changed its name into ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea. The design of elevators produced under the ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand is basically the same as the late model ones from Dong Yang prior to the acquisition. This is because the design was adopted by ThyssenKrupp after the merger. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevators in Indonesia were most likely installed by PT. Pura Kencana. In 2005, after 17 years operating as the sole distributor of Dong Yang elevators in Indonesia, PT. Pura Kencana was acquired by ThyssenKrupp as an attempt to expand its presence in the Indonesian market. Since then, some of the remaining Dong Yang elevators had their maintenance contract changed to ThyssenKrupp. However, some others had changed their maintenance contract to another company. List of known ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevators in Indonesia: *Erha 21 Clinic Kelapa Gading, Jakarta *Redtop Pecenongan Hotel, Jakarta (slight modernization from 1995 Dong Yang elevators) *Margo City Depok, Depok *Legian Beach Hotel, Bali IMG_1820.JPG IMG_1104.JPG IMG_1105.JPG IMG_1106.JPG IMG_1103.JPG MargoCityDepok 2.jpg MargoCityDepok 1.jpg MargoCityDepok 3.jpg MargoCityDepok 4.jpg MargoCityDepok 5.jpg Retake 1 ThyssenKrupp Dongyang Traction Elevator at Legian Beach Hotel, Bali ThyssenKrupp Dongyang Traction Lifts - Erha21 Clinic Kelapa Gading, Jakarta (Retake 1) ThyssenKrupp Dong Yang Freight Elevator at Margo City Depok (Right)|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator in Depok (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) List of notable Dong Yang elevator installations in Indonesia Below here is a list of some notable Dong Yang elevators that can still be found in Indonesia. Jakarta *Pantai Indah Kapuk Hospital *Husada Funeral Home, Pluit *Istana Harmoni Hotel *Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Ekonomi, YAI, Senen *Senen Jaya Market Block 5 *Pondok Indah Mall 1 (1991) *UHAMKA Limau Campus, Gandaria (2000s, modernized by Louser Lift) *Jl. Raya Kemang No. 15 (2002) *Fatmawati Hospital - Paviliun Teratai *Kompleks Bidakara (1996) **Bidakara Hotel (most have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP) **Birawa Assembly Hall **Binasentra Building *Hotel Cipta Mampang (1991) *Plaza Kalibata (modernized by Louser Lift) *Siaga Raya Warung Jati Hospital, Pejaten *Kantor Taman A9 Mega Kuningan *Taman Pasadenia, Pulomas *LAPAN Building, Rawamangun Bali *The Laguna Nusa Dua *The Jayakarta Bali Residences (1994) *Pan Pacific Nirwana Bali (formerly Le Meridien Nirwana) (1997) Other cities *Bank Permata Bintaro Sektor 7, Tangerang, Banten (low-rise elevators) *Anna Pekayon Hospital, Bekasi *As-Syafi'Iyah Islamic University, Bekasi *Hajj Embarkation Hostel Jakarta, Bekasi *Salak The Heritage Hotel, Bogor (1998) *The Jayakarta Suites Bandung, Bandung (1994) *The Jayakarta Yogyakarta Hotel, Yogyakarta (1992) *Plaza Simpang Lima (Phase 1), Semarang (1990, modernized by Pillar) List of Dong Yang elevator models 1980s to 1990s Geared traction 2000 to 2003 Traction (low to high-rise) Trivia *Dong Yang was the oldest South Korean elevator manufacturer followed by GoldStar which started production in 1968. *It was also the second South Korean elevator manufacturer to enter Indonesia after GoldStar. *In Indonesia, the brand was considered to be the third most popular Korean elevator brand in the 1990s behind Hyundai and GoldStar (later LG). Category:Former elevator companies